The City That Never Sleeps
by beyondthe earth
Summary: Set at the beginning of season 5. Lucifer is out of the cage and ready to bring hell on earth. But when he crash lands in New York; no one is prepared for the twist of fate that changes everything. A.U./O.C. rated T for some language
1. Chapter 1

Lucifer always loved flying. That had been one of the worse parts of the cage. There was no room to even stretch his wings.

But now he was free; and he had a vessel (although Nick wouldn't last very long, he was only a temporary thing until Sam said yes) and could actually _start_ this whole apocalypse. But first…

First a quick flight, to _finally _stretch his wings after eons of captivity, and to see what those humans had done to the planet.

It was worse than he feared. He could barely even recognize the Earth. It disgusted him to see what had become of the planet. How could these disgusting cockroaches even merit father's attention? They weren't even worthy of life. He couldn't wait to roast the whole lot of them.

But unfortunately he forgot the first rule Michael had taught him: _always look where you're flying,_ and he slammed straight into the side of the empire state building. Luckily he landed in an alley so no one saw him.

Lucifer groaned in pain. "What the hell!" he exclaimed to no one in particular. He shouldn't have even been able to crash into the side of the building. He had been in a form of pure energy; he should have passed right through it. Unless the building had been plated with one of the celestial metals. _Humans, _always messing around with things that didn't concern them.

If the building had been plated with a celestial metal, that would explain why it hurt so bad. And was that blood? Yep that was blood. He was so lucky that no one was around to see this; he was the freaking _devil_ for dad's sake.

But fate is a bitch; and it appeared that she wouldn't let him suffer in solitude.

"Hello?" Shouted a voice from the mouth of the ally, "Is someone there?"

Lucifer didn't respond, the last thing he wanted was help from a human. But the figure, instead of turning away, ran toward him.

"Wow" she remarked, looking him up and down. "What happened?"

"Nothing." Lucifer snapped. "Just go away."

"Were you mugged?" She asked. Then she sighed and shook her head. "Damn lycanthropes. You'd think that they'd have learned their lesson by now."

"It wasn't lycanthropes." Lucifer said starting to feel a bit uncomfortable. This girl, whoever she was, was most likely a hunter.

"Oh really." The girl said sounding amused. "Then what happened to you?"

"I, uh fell."

"What did you fall off of, the top of the Empire State Building?" She scoffed.

"Something like that" He admitted.

Hold on. She was a _human_. What the hell was he talking to a human for? This was beneath him!

"Well look buddy, I'm pretty sure you need stitches. So I'll just call an ambulance and…"

"No" Lucifer said suddenly, dragging himself to his feet. "That won't be necessary."

But he was overcome with a wave of nausea and collapsed again. Or he would have if what's-her-name hadn't caught him.

"Don't touch me!" Lucifer half-shouted. Okay now he was being a little ridiculous, but the pain was interfering with his mental process, oh and did he mention that _he couldn't see straight?_ He had the right to be a little ridiculous.

"Hey buddy, it's okay, calm down." She whispered soothingly. "I can patch you up at my apartment."

She grabbed him again, but this time only touching his clothes. Lucifer appreciated the gesture, but it was only a little better because _eww human._

"My apartment is only a few blocks east." She said. "Can you walk?"

"Yeah." Lucifer grumbled. The last thing he wanted was to accept help from a _human_ but he was in too much pain to really argue.

**A/N: So, what do you think? Reviews are always appreciated. **


	2. Chapter 2

Elizabeth Holloway (or Liz, if you like) had no idea what she had gotten herself into. But that wasn't new. She always seemed to find herself in the middle of some catastrophe. And as NYC's only local hunter that happened more often than you might think.

When she saw a bright streak of light falling from the Empire State Building, well that just screamed supernatural. She had half expected some pagans to be fighting again (after all NYC had the largest Pagan population in the world). Imagine her surprise when she only found one, normal looking, bruised and bleeding guy.

But she couldn't just leave whoever he-was in the ally. He materialized in a big ball of light, fell at least forty stories, and survived. Something was off about him, and it was her job as a hunter to find out what.

It took ages to drag this guy to her apartment. He was barely walking at all. He nearly collapsed on the way. And when they actually got to her apartment building, she had to walk him around to the back door to avoid her doorman. Luckily the elevator was in the back. When they finally got to her apartment, whoever-he-was collapsed on one of the chairs in the dining room.

Liz examined his wounds. He had a large gash on his arm, and one on his leg. She sighed to herself and got the first aid kit.

"This is going to sting a bit." She told him.

He nodded, but said nothing in response. He seemed to be trying to say a few words as possible, without actually ignoring her. He had said all of twenty-two words to her so far. You had to admire his discipline.

Liz got the necessary equipment to stitch him up. While she worked, he tried to stay quiet, but every once in a while a hiss of pain escaped his lips. Despite this he was a remarkably good patient; he barely fidgeted at all.

"Right, finished." She declared after a while, and went into the kitchen to wash the blood of her hands.

While she washed the blood off her hands (hydrogen peroxide dissolves blood FYI) Liz discreetly watched her strange guest. He was currently examining the T.V. remote like it was the most interesting thing in the world. She still had no idea who, _or what_, he was. The needle she had used to sow him up was silver; so that ruled out lycanthropes, werewolves, skinwalkers, skin changers, or anything else that could change its shape. If he had been a vampire the wounds would have just healed. A chaos demon or regular demon would have just shrugged off the wounds. A fairy or elf would have teleported back to its home realm, and she knew all the pagans currently living in New York. She was at a lost.

"So." Liz said as casually as she could manage. "Who exactly are you."

He froze. Then he swiveled around in his chair and studied her for a long moment. "They call me Lucifer" he said finally. There was a crack of lightning outside, and for a brief moment you could see the outline of wings on the wall behind him.

"Lucifer" she repeated. "As in, the King of Hell."

He nodded.

Liz was slightly panicking. She had dealt with archangels before but Lucifer was older and, if the stories were to be believed, more powerful than Gabriel (long story, don't ask). And the only thing that could kill an archangel was an archangel blade, anyway. Liz decided that the best course of action was to talk.

"So, can I ask what the king of hell is doing in New York?" Liz asked carefully.

"Believe me, it was not by choice." Lucifer said. Then he leaned forward and studied her. "So can I ask, what's with the lack of reaction? I mean, if I told most people that I was the king of hell they would probably have a much different reaction."

Liz shrugged "I'm not most people."

He tilted his head and considered her. "No, you're a hunter."

Liz tensed, half expecting to be smote. "That obvious, huh?"

"Normal people usually don't have military grade first aid kits in their apartments." He smirked. "But I'm also kind of surprised you haven't tried to kill me already."

"I'm not stupid. I know archangels can only be killed with archangel blades." Liz half-smiled.

"So, you decide to talk instead of attacking, smart." Lucifer considered her. "What's your name?"

"Elizabeth Holloway." She said. "But most people call me Liz."

There was a knock at the door and mail fell through the mail slat. "Hold on, let me get that."

Liz bent over and picked up the envelopes. She shuffled through, examining them. "Bill." She said aloud. "Bill, bill, Newspaper…" she passed the newspaper over to where he was. "Do you want to look at that?" she asked him.

Lucifer was in a state of disbelief. He couldn't believe that a human, _a hunter_, had accepted him into her home as easily as she did. While he had been locked in the cage he could still see events unfolding on earth, and he had seen enough to know that this wasn't normal behavior for humans. He took a moment to study her. She had shoulder length light brown hair, bright vivid blue eyes, fair skin, and freckles. She was fairly pretty, by human standards.

Lucifer picked up the newspaper she had offered him and examined it. 'Gang Violence Increases!' the headlined screamed at him. Meanwhile, Liz continued thumbing through her mail.

"Mars, dammit!" she exclaimed suddenly.

His head snapped around "What?"

Liz shook her head. "Damn pagans, they'll be the death of me." She muttered darkly, throwing an envelope on to the counter away from her.

Lucifer tilted his head in confusion "What do you mean?"

"Hera's been pestering me, Mars has been causing trouble again and somehow it's always my job to set him straight before he does something stupid; like start a war with another pantheon." Liz huffed.

"You deal with pagans?" Lucifer asked in disgust.

"Not by choice, trust me. But someone has to keep them from tearing apart the city." Liz shook her head. "There are a lot of them in this city, for some reason."

Lucifer didn't know what to know what to say to that; and there was a long awkward pause. "I should go." He said finally.

"Yeah, I'm sure you've got some very important world destroying to do." Liz joked. Then her face turned serous. "But make sure to remember this."

"What?" He asked in confusion.

"When you're out destroying the world, remember this; the day a human was kind enough to help the devil." She said firmly.

There was really nothing more to say to that, so he left.

Later, as he watched the city from the top of the empire state building (the building _had_ been reinforced with celestial metals, damn humans) he did remember; and as he replayed the experience in his head he decided that he owed Elizabeth. The very least he could do is take care of that pagan for her. Those sanctimonious bastards had it coming anyway.

**A/N: So, I think I'll try to post once a week, maybe more if I have time.**

**And remember, reviews are always welcome! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Shout out to anna3311234, thank you for commenting!**

Lucifer was about ready to kill someone. "Demons." he mumbled under his breath. "Why did I think making them was a good idea?"

They were definitely worse than he remembered. The first demons, the ones he had personally corrupted, had been greatly more intelligent than the ones he was currently dealing with. But that was the problem; they were all dead or missing. The Winchesters had killed Lilith, Asteroth, Alistair, and even Azazel who had been one of the few Angels to survive the heavenly war. Damn those Winchesters. And on top of all that, his hell knights were gone, dead believe it or not. But no one seemed to know exactly _how_ they all died; which was beyond irritating.

It seemed that the only competent demons around anymore were Meg and Crowley. Crowley had been Lilith's second in command and had actually done a pretty good job of filling her shoes. Meg was Azazel's daughter and it seemed she had learned all of his tricks, and she had studied torture under Alistair.

But the rest were cannon fodder; easily replaceable. He could barely stand being in the same room as them; _honestly_ they were worse than the humans. He was counting the days until he could exterminate the whole lot of them.

Lucifer was snapped back to the present by a knock at the door. "Come in." he called.

Meg walked into his office. "Operation Takeover is underway." She declared.

Operation Takeover was the brainchild of Crowley. You have demons possess key players in major cities and let them cause havoc. Meg had chosen the targets; mayors, state legislature, and emergency services had all been possessed. Most major cities in first world countries had all been hit. But for some reason New York City had remained untouched.

"Meg." He began. "Is there any reason that we left New York City out of Operation Takeover?"

A flash of panic crossed her face. No one liked to upset the boss. "Umm, yes actually, there's a hunter who's based solely in New York City."

"So?" Lucifer asked lazily. "He's just a human."

But Meg was shaking her head. "This one's a different breed."

Lucifer was suddenly interested. "How so?"

"It's a family." Meg explained. "They've been based in New York longer than anyone can remember; and they run the city behind the scenes. They make sure all of the monsters living in New York stay away from the humans; but at the same time make sure that they have food. They even have a certain influence over the police _and _the mafia. But they don't tolerate any demons. Every time we've tried to put any demons in the city, we find them dead."

"Have you tried recently?" Lucifer asked.

Meg thought about it. "The last time was a few months ago. Lilith asked Alistair to go into New York while the Queen of Britain was visiting the U.N. She wanted him to kill the Queen as one of the 66 Seals. Alistair took a team of five demons with him. Alistair said that when they had moved in for the hit against the Queen she was there. She killed the first two demons before anyone knew what was happening. The other three smoked out before she could kill them. Then when Alistair tried to kill her she disarmed him, sent him sprawling across the room, and then she criticized his weapons technique. She gave Alistair a warning to stay out of New York and left."

Lucifer was intrigued. A human who could hold their own against Alistair? Meg was right, these were no ordinary humans. "I still want you to get people on the ground in New York." Lucifer thought back to the newspaper Liz had given him, and the article he had read about gang violence. "They're having a problem with the gangs in that city. Have demons possess the gang leaders. Those humans are as bad as demons anyway, people might not notice the difference." Lucifer thought a moment. "I want all information we have on this family. Maybe there'll be something in there that we can use to take care of this hunter problem."

Meg nodded. "Right away sir." She headed out the door.

"Oh, Meg, what did you say that family's name was again?" Lucifer called after her.

"The Holloways." Meg called back.

Holloway, wasn't that Liz's last name? Coincidence, Lucifer told himself. Just a coincidence.

Meg brought back a hard drive with all the information on it, and left.

At first Lucifer was annoyed that she didn't just bring it to him in paper; but once he opened it he discovered why. It was a ten-gigabyte file. Based on what Crowley had told him, that was the equivalent of half a library.

He briefly skimmed through the earlier records and what he saw was impressive, for humans. They were Egyptian sorcerers which could explain why everyone found them so formidable. Egyptian magic was among the hardest to master. You had to be born with the ability; and you had to know your limits otherwise you could kill yourself by using too much magic. It was also extremely powerful. If he looked back to his earliest memories he could remember his father's brother, Ra, using Egyptian magic to create new things on Earth.

He skipped to the most recent section of the file. The section contained information on five people, the current generation. Two of them Edward (the father) and Ross (his eldest child) were labeled diseased. The mother, Kathleen, was labeled retired. Lucifer skipped over their files. There were only two active members of the family. One was Morgan. She vanished shortly after her father's and brother's death; but she popped up every now and again, buying artifacts.

The other active member was Elizabeth. The picture confirmed that it was indeed the Elizabeth Holloway he had met. The file also confirmed that she was the one who defeated Alistair. There was so much information on Liz, probably because she was a busy human. There was a police report, linking her to half a dozen art thefts; but there was never enough evidence to arrest her. But despite this, it seemed that Elizabeth Holloway was actually a good person. She volunteered at soup kitchens and animal shelters, she ran programs for kids at local libraries, and she donated blood every six months to Red Cross. She was so righteous; she could give some of his brothers a run for their money. She also worked at the Metropolitan Museum of Art. Which he found funny, an art thief working at an art museum. The file said that she was close with her third cousin, Dante, who was in charge of one of the crime families located in Manhattan. It said that she was also close with another cousin, Raymond W. Kelly, the police commissioner in New York. You had to give the girl credit. She had control almost the whole city through the police and the mafia. The file also mentioned that she was on good terms with the monsters that lived in the city. Under notable associates were Lyall Belua (the leader of the local werewolf/skinwalker pack), Daphne Howitzer (the leader of the local vampire nest), and Joran Fastblade (the local Oberon, or king of the elves and fae).

However, her file doesn't have any listed contacts in any gang networks in the city, so Operation Takeover could work.

There was a lot more information in the file; namely her achievements. Even he had to admit, her accomplishments were impressive. She burned down the Fortress of Nyx. _Michael_ had been afraid to even go _near_ the Fortress of Nyx. She had accomplished other things just like that.

_And then as the devil was reading through the hunter's file, it happened. The event that changed everything. And it was prayer._

_The devil received a prayer. _

Lucifer was shocked; he had never received a prayer from someone before. Why would anyone pray to him? "No normal person would ever pray to me." Lucifer thought.

But of the all the adjectives that could be used to describe Elizabeth Holloway 'normal' was not one of them. "Lucifer, who art probably plotting to destroy heaven, umm, you threw Mars threw a wall, which normally is frowned upon but since he was on the verge of starting an inter-pantheon war, I guess I should thank you. So, thank you. You don't have to respond, I just wanted to let you know the gesture was appreciated. So, umm by."

Lucifer was in turmoil. Elizabeth had sent him the prayer. But she was human. The sum of everything he despised. But then again she had helped him, and not freaked out on him when they found out he was the devil. And, Lucifer had to admit, if only to himself, he had been impressed while reading her file. Should he respond? Lucifer thought it over for a few minutes before he decided.

He decided that he should.

He appeared in front of Liz's door. He raised his hand to knock and then hesitated, plagued by doubts. Then before he could talk himself out of it he knocked on the door.

Liz opened it. She was wearing a plain black tee-shirt and dark blue jeans, and she looked slightly surprised to see him. "Lucifer, I didn't expect you to come."

"Oh" he said not sure how to respond. "If you want, I can leave."

"No, it's fine come in." She turned and went back into the apartment. Lucifer followed her.

She led him to the dining room. There was a pizza box on the counter, and Lucifer realized he caught her in the middle of dinner.

"Sit" she told him. "I'll get you a plate." She turned and went into the kitchen.

"Well what am I supposed to do now? This was a bad idea, a really bad idea." Lucifer thought.

She came back with a plate and served him a slice. "Angels don't need to eat." He told her.

"I don't care if you don't need to eat, if you disturb me at dinnertime you are obligated to." Liz declared.

"Okay." Lucifer picked up his slice and stared at it as if it might attack him. He then took a small tentative bite. He chewed the piece carefully. "It tastes… strange." Lucifer stated after a moment.

"Good strange, or bad strange? Liz asked.

"Good, I think." He took another bite. "Yeah, good."

"You act like you've never eaten anything before." Liz said, amused.

Lucifer didn't say anything. "My goodness, you really haven't had food before?"

"Angels don't need to eat." he repeated.

"Well then I insist you stay for desert." Liz smiled.

"I couldn't…" Lucifer began.

"Did you not hear the part where I insisted? You're staying, and that's final."

"Alright then if you insist." Lucifer relented.

"I do insist."

Lucifer caught himself smiling. "Stop it." He told himself.

"But I kind of doubt you came here to eat." She said.

"Yeah." He thought about what he wanted to say. "You prayed to me."

"I am aware of that."

"It's just, no one's ever done that before…" he trailed off.

"I wanted to thank you. You made my life a hell of a lot easier when you threw Mars through that wall, and it's not like I had your number."

"So can I ask, why did you come here?" Liz asked. "Shouldn't you be out causing death and destruction?"

"Well to tell you the truth, I'm a little sick of demons at the moment." Lucifer admitted.

"But you created demons." Liz pointed out.

"Yeah but I've been locked in the cage for eons and not many of the original demons are left. And these new ones are stupid as rocks. They can't plan, can just barely follow orders, and are constantly messing things up."

Liz smirked. "Sounds like demons."

She smiled at him, and he got a strange feeling in his stomach. "If you're done then I'll get dessert."

He mentally berated himself. "She's human." He told himself. "She's human and soon she'll be dead."

"Chocolate chip cookies." She said setting down a tray.

"Thanks" he said taking one and nibbling at it. "I umm, had a look at your file."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "I have a file?"

"Yeah. Can I ask why?"

"Why what?" she asked, confused.

"You do all those charity things. You're more righteous than some Angels, and believe me I know. You strive to help humanity even though you're all broken. Why do you bother?"

Liz looked out the window, thinking. "You're right, we're broken. Politicians don't care about the public, people are persecuted because of who they are, and the whole system is so broken that most people don't even realize that it is. But I help. I help because I can't go and find every corrupt politician and force him out of office, I can't rid the world of prejudice. So I do this, because this is what I can do. And because I believe humanity can get better."

"The world is ending in a matter of months, yet you still believe that humanity can change?"

"If I don't, what do I have to believe in?" Liz said. "How about you?"

"Me?" Lucifer asked confused.

"You're going to destroy the world, with the help of demons. Creatures you can't stand. Why? To prove a point, to get revenge over events that happened thousands of years ago? Why not just let it go?"

"You don't know what it's like, to have a sibling betray you!" Lucifer snapped.

Liz raised an eyebrow at him. "Obviously that file of yours is missing information."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lucifer asked, his anger fading away to curiosity.

"It means." She said softly. "You're not the only one who's been betrayed by an older sibling; and you're not the only one whose lost nearly everything because of it."

Lucifer felt slightly empathetic toward the human. "Was it Morgan?" He asked.

She nodded.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"People always say that they're sorry." Liz shook her head. "Why are you sorry? It's not your fault."

"I'm sorry because I was insensitive." Lucifer said. He knew that if anyone had ever talked to him like that he would have smote them.

"Well then, apology accepted." A ghost of a smile graced her lips.

"Well I should go." Lucifer said.

"Goodbye." She said, and there was a sense of finality about the words.

"Goodbye." He said back.

He knew that this was a final goodbye. They wouldn't be seeing each other again.

So he took off and he found himself standing atop the Willis Tower in Chicago. Lucifer surveyed the city. "Right, then." He said to no one in particular. "Death and destruction.

**A/N: Don't worry! The story isn't over. **

**To clear up any discrepancies: **

**Azazel revels that Meg is his daughter in Season 1 episode 22 "Devil's Trap."**

**Asteroth appears in Season 2 episode 9 "Malleus Maleficarum."**

**In Egyptian Mythology Ra is the one who created the universe out of chaos, so in this story I have it so Ra and God are brothers, and they built creation together. **

**And remember, reviews are always welcome! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Shout out to anna3311234, .Queen,** **Insertisernamehere, and Wiccawoman; thanks for commenting! **

It had been two days since Lucifer had visited Liz; and ever since then things had been quiet. It was as if the city was holding its breath. But for what Liz had no idea, so was stuck waiting for disaster to strike.

Then there was a knock at the door. Liz touched the blade hidden in her jacket to reassure herself. She approached the door and looked cautiously through the peephole. When she saw who it was her face relaxed into a smile.

"Chester Lionel DouglasMacArthur!" she half shouted as she opened the door.

Chester Lionel Douglas MacArthur was Lyall Belua's nephew and poised to become the next alpha if Lyall ever stepped down as pack leader or died. In spite of this Lionel (only Liz called him that, most people called him Douglas) was pretty easy-going. He was one of the few people Liz counted a true friend.

"Why do you do that?" Lionel asked as he stepped into the apartment.

"Do what?" Liz asked him.

"Say Douglas and MacArthur as one word."

Liz grinned to herself. They'd had this conversation many times. "Because that's the only proper way to say it."

"But no one else says it like that." He protested.

"Cause' they all say it wrong." Liz explained.

"Yeah, because everyone who's ever said my name is wrong, except for you." Lionel replied sarcastically.

Liz nodded. "Yup, that's right." She then laughed at the expression that crossed Lionel's face. "Every time." she thought.

Before he could respond and continue the argument Liz said; "Is there a reason you came to see me, or did you just come to argue about your name."

Lionel immediately got excited. In the space of a few seconds he went from moody and sullen to energetic and excited. Lionel could act so mature that sometimes she had to remind herself that he was only seventeen.

"We got word from Randy." Lionel said. Randy was a skin walker who had been placed undercover in one of the gangs by Lyall, at Liz's request. She had thought that it might be good to know what was going on in the gangs, to make sure that nothing supernatural was happening there.

"He says _demons_ have infiltrated one of the gangs. Can you believe it? Actual live demons here in New York." Lionel was practically bouncing on the balls of his feet.

Liz wasn't as excited. Demons just destroyed; there was no rhyme or reason to it, they just did. If there were demons in town they had to be dealt with quickly, before bodies started dropping.

"Do you have details?" Liz asked quickly.

Lionel nodded. "Randy says they possessed the leader and two lieutenants in the gang and that they'll meet at this abandoned building later today." He said all this in one breath.

"Address?" Liz asked.

He told her the address. Then looked at her as if he wanted to ask her something. Liz thought she knew what was coming and sighed inwardly. "Well? Out with it, what do you want?"

"Can I come with you?" he blurted suddenly.

"Lionel, you're _seventeen_."

"So? You had your first fight with chaos demons when you were _fifteen. _And I've heard you swear that chaos demons are harder to fight then demons from hell."

"If I take you with me and you even stub a toe, Lyall will have a conniption."

"_Please_" he begged. "How am I ever supposed to learn how to fight if I never get to see any action?"

Liz sighed. Lionel was right. Lyall _was_ overprotective; she had told him so herself, several times. She had been working the streets since she was fourteen. "Okay, you can come."

"Yes!" He punched the air.

"On one condition." She told him, cutting short his celebration. "You do what I tell you; if I say run you run as fast as your little legs will carry you. If I tell you to leave me and save yourself, you do it."

Lionel had turned completely serous. "Do you think these demons might be able to defeat you? He asked.

"I'm not worried about a few demons; I'm worried that this might be a trap." Liz said.

Lionel shook his head. "You are so paranoid."

"Yes." She agreed. "And that's why I'm still alive."

Lucifer was in a good mood. Things had been running smoothly with Operation Takeover, all the other beasts had been running hunters ragged, and Michael hadn't gotten his vessel to say yes yet and probably never would. He smirked and put his feet up on his desk. Things were looking up.

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. "Come in." he called.

Meg walked in with a nervous expression on her face. He could tell that whatever had brought her to his office wasn't good.

"I have an update on Operation Takeover in New York." She announced. She handed him a manila envelope.

He opened it and pulled out a picture of a crime scene. There were three dead bodies lying next to each other; and spray painted at their feet in large black letters was the message "STAY OUT OF NEW YORK." It took him a minute but he realized that the dead men were the gang leaders he had sent demons to possess.

"And I was having such a good day." He sighed. "Suspects?"

"It was Holloway." Meg said. "No one else would do something like this."

"I'm going for a walk." Lucifer declared, standing up and walking out of the room.

"Where are you going?" She asked, but Lucifer didn't answer; he was already gone.

Lucifer appeared in Liz's dining room. She was making dinner. He cleared his throat to get her attention, and she whirled around in alarm.

"What the hell!" Liz exclaimed. "What the actual freaking hell!"

Lucifer tilted his head to the side in confusion. "What?"

"Dude." She said, much calmer now that she saw who it was. "There is this thing, it's called knocking. You're supposed to do it before you go into someone else's home. I mean, I get you were locked in hell for thousands of years but that's no excuse for…"

"You killed my demons." He said coolly, interrupting her tirade.

"Yeah, so?" She asked, slightly smirking.

Lucifer began to get angry. "So, you aren't allowed to do that!"

The smile disappeared. "Listen hell boy, if you didn't want me to kill your demons, you shouldn't have sent them to New York!"

"Hell boy?" Lucifer sputtered.

"Yeah, and I'll tell you what else, I won't tolerate a demonic presentence in this city! So back off New York!" She snapped.

"Or else what?" He snapped back.

"Or else I'll consider hell an active threat to this city. Tell me hell boy, in my file does it say what happened to the fortress of Nyx?"

"Yeah, I know what happened to it." She had razed it.

"Good, because I'm not negotiating here; and if you don't stay away I'll do the same thing to hell."

He had to back off New York otherwise Liz would obliterate hell. But Lucifer couldn't just leave; he felt he had to salvage some of his dignity. "If I say I'll leave New York alone, you'll stay out of my other operations."

"Sure, I don't care about your fucking apocalypse, as long as it stays out of New York."

"You're willing to let me destroy the rest of the world, as long as I stay out of New York? Why? What's so special about New York?'

Liz sneered at him. "Like I'd tell you."

"Fine, whatever. Now that we're both on the same page I'll take my leave now." And he left before she could say anther word.

**A/N: Remember, reviews are always welcome!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Shout out to AllyTheQueen and Insertisernamehere, thanks for commenting! **

It had been a week since Lucifer had last seen Liz. He was still fuming about it. She hadn't even been scared of him. When he had pushed, Liz had gotten right in his face and pushed back. She had even threatened _him_. Which, if he was honest to himself, was probably the only reason he hadn't tried to kill her. He found her courage amiable. When he yelled, criticized, or threatened anyone they just took it; they let him walk all over them. But not Elizabeth Holloway. Maybe if she survived the first part of the apocalypse he would find out what made her like that.

He got up and looked out his window. He relocated his office every week just to be safe. Right now they were in an apartment building in New Jersey; they had the entire third floor to themselves. New York City was just across the water. Lucifer told himself that it was just a coincidence that Crowley had picked that place. It probably was, but with that demon you couldn't be sure of _anything_.

Lucifer stared out the window and up at the clouds. He wondered what Michael was doing; but then he shook himself out of it. Michael was his enemy, and soon they would fight to the death. But Lucifer couldn't tear his eyes away from the sky. Of course he knew that heaven wasn't really up there; it was a pocket dimension known to him as the duat; but it was the principle of the thing.

The acrid smell of plastic burning tore him from his thoughts. Lucifer shook his head. "Demons." He muttered aloud. They probably had set another couch on fire. Sometimes they could act like such children.

He marched out into the hallway ready to kill whoever had set the fire; only to stop dead in his tracts. Half the hallway was on fire. But the scary thing was that there was no sound. With normal fire, _holy fire_ even, you could hear the fire crackling. But he could only smell the scent of burning plaster and feel the heat. "Fiendfyre" Lucifer gasped. He turned and ran down the hallway fire licking at his heels.

Fiendfyre was cursed flame. It was one of the few things that could kill him. The last time he had seen it was in the war against Apophis. Raphael had fallen in it and it had nearly killed him; and his wings had been permanently scarred.

Lucifer reached out with grace to see if he could identify who had launched the attack. When he felt the energies of who had done this his blood ran cold. _Chaos demons_. They were supposed to be trapped in the deepest level of the duat, in the sea of chaos. What the hell were they doing on Earth?

But he couldn't focus on that right now. He had to try to get out of the building that was slowly turning to ashes.

Lucifer ran down the stairs to the second floor and came face-to-face with a chaos demon. Lucifer didn't hesitate. He had his blade out instantaneously and ran the demon through. He adjusted his grip on his blade as he saw more chaos demons approaching.

Lucifer didn't wait for the demons to come to him; he launched himself at them so he would have the momentum. He stabbed the first one through the throat, and then he deflected the stab the second one took at him and returned one of his own. He kicked the third one in the knees and he heard bone shatter. When the demon fell over Lucifer kicked its head in. The fourth one was smarter. It struck when Lucifer was distracted finishing the third one. It slashed at him; and while Lucifer managed to jump back and avoid the worst of the strike, it opened a deep cut across his sword arm before backing away out of his reach.

The blades of creatures of chaos were made with a special kind of black magic that it made even _his_ skin crawl. The blades were made of corrupted celestial metals. They came in all shapes and sizes, but they were all a dark red and carried chaos magic within them. When the demon's blade cut open his arm chaos magic danced across his skin and pain wracked through his arm, making him nearly drop his blade. The demon advanced toward him again but stopped suddenly, his face extorting into an expression of confusion. The demon fell to the floor, a stab wound in his back.

Elizabeth Holloway smirked at him, brandishing a bloody blade. "Fancy meeting you here."

"Liz?" he asked.

"That's my name, don't wear it out." She smirked.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Fighting chaos demons. I found out they were massing here, and didn't like how close they were to my city." Liz explained.

There was suddenly an ominous creak, and Liz made a face at the sound. "Well, if you don't want the floor to collapse out under you or to be burned to death; I suggest you come with me."

Lucifer _did_ want to live, so he followed. They ran down the corridor; only pausing when demons ran at them, weapons barred. Lucifer had to admire her fighting skills. She was just as fast as he was, although their fighting styles were different. They made an efficient team; it's a shame that she was human.

After fighting a particularly vicious group of demons, Lucifer studied her blade. It looked almost like an angel blade, except it was black as coal. It had to be one of the celestial metals because only those types of metals could kill chaos demons. However celestium (The metal in archangel blades) and principalitis (the metal in regular angel blades) are both silver.

"What is your blade made of?" Lucifer asked her.

"Hmm? Oh, it's made of stygian." She answered.

Memories came flooding back to him. His father and his uncles welding black blades as they fought oncoming hordes of chaos demons. Lucifer shook his head and focused on the present. He barely remembered the war against chaos, he had only been a fledgling when it had happened; and what he did remember wasn't pleasant.

"Is there any particular reason why you're so interested in my sword?" She asked.

"My father had a similar weapon." Lucifer said, the word 'father' stiff and unfamiliar in his mouth.

"Well I'm not using god's sword."

"No, his was longer and thicker." Lucifer smirked at her.

Then they heard a scream. "Help!" The speaker sounded like a little kid.

Liz's eyes widened. She started after the voice. "Come on!" She called after him.

Lucifer sighed. He didn't really understand why they were running after someone else when they could be escaping the deadly blaze themselves, but he ran after her anyway. They came to the end of a hallway. Liz kicked a door down and strode into the room, Lucifer only a few steps behind her. On one of the beds in the room there were two kids; a young boy that was four or five and a girl who was around seven, who looked slightly familiar to him.

The girl put her arms around her brother. "Who are you?" she asked protectively.

"It's okay sweetheart, we're here to help you." Liz soothed.

The girl nodded. Liz sheathed her blade and picked up the boy who, Lucifer realized with a jolt, had been silently crying. Liz nodded at the girl, silently telling him to pick her up. He sheathed his own blade and moved toward the girl to pick her up. When he did he realized what looked so familiar about her. She looked a little like Gabriel's first vessel; of course Gabriel's vessel had been older, but the resemblance was there. Coincidence, perhaps. But there had been way too many coincidences of late for them to actually be coincidence.

"Luci!" Liz's voice snapped him back to reality. "Hello, building on fire; we need to get out!"

"I know, I'm coming." Lucifer said. "And _don't_ call me Luci."

She smirked at him. "All right then, hell boy." Then she turned and walked out of the room before he could think of a decent comeback.

He rolled his eyes and walked out of the room after her.

********************************************************************************************************************They ran back down the hallway toward the stairs. The fire blazing around them; but for some reason there was a relatively clear pathway right through the heart of the flames letting them through. Which made him nervous; if there was an enemy tying to lead them into a trap they were walking right into it, and their weapons were sheathed because they were carrying the kids.

Suddenly there the building gave a loud groan; and the ceiling collapsed. Lucifer darted forward while Liz jerked backwards. To his great relief the floor beneath them somehow held. But then Lucifer heard the boy start sobbing.

Lucifer felt his stomach churn. Was she…

"Liz! Liz, are you okay" he shouted

"I'm fine!" She called. "I was hit but some debris, but it's nothing serious."

"Okay, do you want me to clear a path for you?" Lucifer asked.

"No! The floor's unstable. I want you to get out of here and take her to one of the ambulances outside."

"What about you?" Lucifer questioned.

"I'll find my own way out." She replied. "Now_ go_."

Lucifer turned and ran towards the stairwell. The flames danced around him as if they were a hungry beast, ready to eat him alive. But he pulled the girl tight against his chest and ran. The path through the flames he had noticed before was still there and he followed it; down the stairs and through the lobby, and out the front doors. He didn't stop running until he got to one of the ambulances. The paramedics swarmed around them. The girl was taken from his arms. He was escorted onto one of the ambulances where one of the paramedics began to sew up the cut on his arm.

From the back of the ambulance he stared anxiously at the burning building; hoping against hope that she would make it out. Even though he was mad at himself for doing so. She was human. The very thing he was trying to exterminate. Why did he care so much about her?

After a while he came to the conclusion that it was because they fought together. One of the first lessons Michael had drilled into him was that you fight for the person fighting next to you; no matter who that person is. They had teamed up for this; it was his duty to be concerned for her until this fight was over. That was it. End of story. He wasn't making excuses to himself.

After what he estimated to be ten minutes, he had nearly given up hope. He was sitting on the curb next to the ambulance where he had been treated; he was wearing a shock blanket, they had insisted he wear it. He turned to the EMT who had attended him. "Do you think anyone in there could still be alive?" He asked.

She gave him a pitying look. "I'm sorry; anyone in there is probably dead. Not even a miracle could have helped anyone to have survived this long."

Well at least she didn't give him false hope. "It's fine." He told her.

"Did you have a friend in there?" she asked him.

How could he describe his relationship with Elizabeth Holloway? She had patched him up when he fell from the Empire State Building, gave him his first taste of food, threatened him when it had been his intention to go and threaten her, then fought with him and helped him get out of a burning building. "Yeah, she was my friend."

The EMT gave him another pitying look but left him alone.

The girl he had carried out of the building walked up to him followed closely by two adults he took to be her parents. "Thank you for saving me." She said solemnly. Then she hugged him.

A kind of warmness touched his grace. He felt… accomplished. Maybe that wasn't the best word for it but he suddenly got why Liz had wanted to save them. The knowledge that she is going to go on and live her life because he saved her made him feel like a better person then he actually was. Lucifer told himself that it doesn't matter, she would probably be dead in a few weeks anyway.

Her parents approached. "We can't thank you enough." The dad told him.

"It's fine, you don't have to thank me." He told them.

"But we really do." The mother glanced anxiously back at the fire. "Did you by any chance see our son?"

"My friend had him, but we got separated and she's still in there." Lucifer gestured toward the building. "The EMT's said not even a miracle could have kept them alive for this long."

Luckily for the two parents Elizabeth Holloway had never been dependent on miracles.

All of the sudden one of the windows on the first floor blew out, and Liz climbed out of it carrying the boy. The mother cried out in relief. "That's my son, _HEY_, my son is alive!"

Liz slowly limped toward the mother. She looked terrible. Her left leg was covered in blood, and she was coated in ash. She handed the child to his mother. "I believe this is your son." She deadpanned."

She sat down on the curb next to Lucifer. "Did you miss me?" she asked him quietly. Lucifer fought the bizarre urge to laugh.

Liz wasn't seriously injured; she only had a small gash on her leg that would heal completely by the end of the month. Lucifer sat with her while the EMT sewed up her leg. After she was done the EMT left. Neither of them said anything for a while.

Finally Liz leaned forward and asked. "Why'd you stay?"

"What?" Lucifer asked, confused.

"After you got out of the building you could have left, just flown away and I wouldn't have been surprised; so why didn't you?"

Lucifer fought for a second. "When I was young I was taught that you fight for the person fighting next to you. We fought together, so it's my job to look after you until the fight is over."

"Did God say that?" Liz asked.

"No, my brother Michael did." Lucifer told her. "Did you notice that in the building the flames parted to form a kind of path?"

"Oh, yeah; that was me." Liz told him. "I'm a pyromancer."

Lucifer looked at her surprised. "I didn't know that."

"What you don't know about me could fill several books." She smirked at him. Then she got up and carefully tested her weight on the injured leg. She briefly stumbled but Lucifer got up and caught her before she could fall. "Thanks." She muttered, as she regained her balance.

"Why couldn't I sense you in there? Lucifer asked as another question occurred to him. "Before I searched with my grace to see who set the fire, I didn't sense you and I should have. Why couldn't I?"

Liz tugged at the edge of her leather jacket. "My jacket's warded. It's so people won't be able to sense me when I'm trying to stay undiscovered."

Lucifer nodded. He supposed that made sense.

Liz stood up. "I've got to go." She smirked at him again, but this time it was less of a smirk and more of a smile. "I'll see you around, hell boy." Then she walked away and melted into the crowd.

**A/N: I've mentioned the duat in this chapter. I think I should explain what it means in this story. So the duat is a pocket dimension to the Earth. The first layer of the duat is semi-imposed on the Earth. Special humans, pagans, angels, and all types of demons can see into it. It's where a person exists in their true form. Humans appear as souls, demons appear in a form that looks like their original human shape but scarred from years of torture, and angels are pure grace. The rest of the duat is made up of different levels. Like on one level is heaven, one is hell, another is Oz, purgatory, Asgard, and plenty more. **

**All right I know I already said that Ra and God are brothers in this 'verse, and yeah that's true but I've decided to expand the family so that Death and Apophis are also their brothers. Death and God are the oldest; not even they know who is older. Then there is Apophis, and the baby of that family is Ra. When God and Ra started to shape creation Apophis didn't like it and told them to stop but they didn't listen. Death wanted no part in this and just left the matter alone. Eventually Apophis had enough with this creation thing and decided to put an end to it. So he created his own army (the chaos demons) and attacked with the intent to destroy everything his brothers had built. The regular angels hadn't even been created yet. But Ra had already created the Egyptian pagans (Who had since been around for a while; some of them were older than Raphael) and they went to war to protect creation. Even Death helped God and Ra to defeat Apophis. Eventually God and Death forced Ra to lock Apophis in the deepest level of the duat; the sea of chaos, which was last remnant of what things were before creation. But Ra hadn't wanted to do that because he had been really close to Apophis. So Ra decides he doesn't want to even talk to his other brothers because of what they made him do. He goes back to Egypt and eventually gives the throne to Osiris before vanishing for good, and no one's seen him since.**

**Whew! I could write a whole other fic based just on that story; I've thought about it really hard. But yeah, that is the basic back story. This stuff will be important later. If you have any questions about it feel free to PM me.**

**And remember, reviews are always appreciated!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Shout out to Insertisernamehere and Allison Jalexa. Thanks for commenting!**

Elizabeth Holloway was many things; a hunter, a guardian, a sorceress, a knight, a thief, a con artist, an actual artist, a Harvard graduate with two PhD's.

But right now she was bored.

She had made sure that the lycanthropes would stop mugging tourists (because she had seriously had enough complaints from the NYPD), finished her project on the movement of light (Royce had been nagging her to finish that for weeks now, those NASA jerks were demanding little bitches), the project to install celestium plating on the Empire State Building was _finally _finished (even though she had very little to do with the actual installation process, she had just drawn the plans), and she didn't have to go into work today (her work at the museum was more part time; she was only called in to authenticate, restore, or classify artifacts).

Liz had absolutely nothing to do. She considered getting up to find her sketch book and draw something. But she lacked the motivation to do anything.

Maybe the problem was that Liz was finding it harder and harder to find a reason to do anything. Maybe it was PSTD; her brother and father's death, the fortress of Nyx, the Battle of Tara, and so many other events finally catching up to her. It also probably didn't help that on top of all that she had a history of childhood dysfunction; her father had been abusive and controlling.

Then there was the sound of scratching at the door. Liz got up and opened the door smiling at her visitor. "Hey Jacks, how've you been?" she asked the gigantic black lab standing in the hallway.

Jacks was one of three animals that showed up on Liz's door way every now and then. There were two black cats Selina and Leo; and there was Jacks. You rarely saw all three of them in the same place at the same time, and that only happened when Liz was in trouble.

The other animals showed up for various reasons but Jacks usually showed up when she needed a friend, like now.

Jacks walked into the apartment and licked Liz's hand. "Hey Liz. Could we go for a walk? It's been a while since you took me for a walk."

Liz crouched down so she was level with Jacks. "You do realize that you can go for a walk by yourself." Liz tells him, hiding a smile.

Jacks licked Liz's face. "Yeah, but if you come we can get pizza. Joe won't give me a slice unless you're there. Also I won't have to worry about someone calling Animal Control."

"Okay, I could go for some pizza." Liz gave in. She had already eaten today so she really didn't need to eat; but she didn't know when Jacks had eaten last. "I'll go get the leash."

Liz got up and pulled on her leather jacket, and then she got the leash off the counter and clipped it around Jacks' collar. All the while he was excitedly yapping.

"Calm down." Liz told him.

"Fine, killjoy." He said as he dragged her out the door. "Let's go!"

He continued to half-drag her until they got outside. Then he walked nicely. Liz shook her head at this. He did it _every time_.

It was only a five minute walk to Joe's. Considering this was New York, it wasn't far at all. They were almost there when some guy plowed into her.

"Hey! Watch where you're going." She yelled at him. But then he turned around, and she noticed who it was. "Lucifer?" She was shocked.

"Liz?" he was just as surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"I live here. My apartment is only a few blocks away." She raised an eyebrow at him. "I think a better question is: what are you doing here."

"I was umm…"

"Are you stalking me?" she asked suddenly.

"What?! No!"

Jacks sniffed Lucifer's shoe and growled. Dogs were great at sensing supernatural presences, and Lucifer was a pretty powerful presence.

Lucifer looked down at Jacks with a little surprise; like he hadn't noticed he was there.

"Down, Jacks." Liz told him. Then she turned to Lucifer. "No, really; what are you doing in New York?"

"I just needed to clear my head." He looked around anxiously. "Hey can we talk somewhere else?"

"Sure." Liz agreed. "We can go to…"

"Joe's" Jacks interrupted.

"What?" Lucifer asked.

"Look man." Jacks said to Lucifer. "Maybe angels don't need to eat, but you see, I do have to eat and Joe makes the best pizza in town. I don't care that you're the freaking devil; you are _not_ interfering with my lunch."

Lucifer looked at Jacks in disbelief; while Liz was doing her best not to laugh. "You want to walk with us?" Liz asked.

"Sure." Lucifer glanced at Jacks and then back to Liz. "That's an interesting dog you have there."

Jacks snorted. "_That dog_ is standing right here; and would appreciate it if you didn't talk about him like he isn't here."

Liz faked a cough to cover her snigger. Lucifer had tilted his head in confusion, making him look like a little lost lamb. It was adorable. "Come on, it's not like we have all day." She told them. Which was a lie, she had nothing to do, and the disbelieving look Jacks gave her clearly said he knew it too.

When they finally got there, they were greeted enthusiastically by Joe. "Miss. Holloway!" he kissed both her cheeks. "It's always a pleasure to have you here."

He knelt down and patted Jack's head. "And of course it's always a pleasure to see Jacks as well."

Jacks scoffed. "Oh really? If I'm such of pleasure then how come you never give me pizza when I come in here alone?" But Joe was a vampire and couldn't understand animals.

Then Joe turned to Lucifer. "And who is this?"

"Oh umm this is my friend Luke Deville." Liz said quickly. She winced inwardly. Luke Deville? Really? That was the best she could come up with? She might as well have introduced him as Lucifer the devil.

But fortunately Joe didn't make the connection. He just smiled and shook Lucifer's hand. "Any friend of Liz is a friend of mine."

"Umm yeah it's uhh great to meet you." Lucifer said awkwardly. Oh, the poor boy had the social skills of a rock.

"Can I get you anything?" Joe asked.

"Yeah" Liz answered. "Three slices to go, please."

When Joe left to go serve her order Lucifer turned to her. "You didn't have to do that." He mumbled.

She smirked at him. "I've already told you; if you disturb me while I'm eating you are obligated to eat with me."

Lucifer shrugged but didn't say anything.

"Can we go to Central Park?" Jacks asked.

"Fine with me." Liz shrugged. She glanced at Lucifer "Is it okay with you?"

"Yeah, it's fine." Lucifer said.

They got their pizza and went to the park. They sat down on one of the benches to eat. Jacks wolfed down his slice in thirty seconds, which had to be a new record.

Liz let go of jack's leash and he roamed around, exploring. Every once in a while he would glance back at them to make sure they were okay, then go back to whatever he was doing. Liz smiled as she watched him.

Lucifer hadn't said a word since Joe's. The silence between them was verging on uncomfortable, full of all the things that they weren't saying.

"So." Liz began, "You never did answer my question."

"What question?" he asked.

"Why are you in New York?" She asked.

"Demons can be… difficult. I occasionally feel the need to get some fresh air, clear my head."

"There isn't a lot of fresh air in New York." Liz smirked.

"Yeah well, it was random choice. I choose the first place that comes to mind and go."

"So you're saying it's just a coincidence that I keep running into you?" Liz asked.

"Well it must be." Lucifer said and Liz scoffed at that. "What, you think I'm stalking you?" Lucifer demanded.

Liz spread her hands out indicating that it was a possibility she had considered.

"I'm not stalking you!" Lucifer protested.

"Well we've met three times 'accidentally'" She said, making quotation gestures around the last word. "Once is a stranger, twice is coincidence, three times is a tail."

"Well it _is_ a coincidence. I'm not tailing you." He seethed.

Liz held up her hands in a gesture of surrender. "Okay then."

They sat in silence again for a while. "Why are you here?" she asked suddenly.

Lucifer looked at her in confusion. "I mean, you hate humans. That's what the whole point of the apocalypse is. You trying to kill all of the humans, right?" Liz elaborated. "So why are you sitting here talking with me."

Lucifer looked at her. "You're different."

She gave a short laugh. The devil was a comedian. "I'm really not."

He studied her with his blue eyes. "Yes you are."

They sat like that, in supercharged silence for one moment, two.

He stood up suddenly, breaking the spell. "I should get going. They'll probably be wondering where I am."

Liz nodded. "Alright, goodbye then."

But he was already gone.

Jacks came back over to her. "He's weird."

"Yeah." Liz agreed.

Jacks studied the spot where Lucifer had disappeared. "Gabriel's weirder." He decided.

Liz smirked at that. "Gabriel's weirder than everybody, that's not saying much."

Jacks looked up at her. "No you're weirder then everybody."

Jacks pranced away, pleased with himself.

**A/N: A thousand apologies for not updating last week, but life forced me to prioritize. I'll try my hardest to stick to the schedule I've set for myself and update every week.**

**So yeah Liz can speak animal. In Egyptian lore, some magicians could speak to animals. That just fit in well with the story. **

**And please review! I know more people read this; I want to hear from you!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Shout out to Insertisernamehere and Allison Jalexa. Thanks for commenting! **

Liz was working at one of the local libraries. She was running an abstract art program for 5-10 year olds. Basically they were splashing paint on a gigantic canvas. Now normally any projects with paint got messy; but this one really took the cake. One of the kids had gotten the idea to put paint on their feet then _walk_ across the canvass. Liz's first policy was to never discourage creativity so she had said yes.

The parents would probably be less than thrilled but Liz didn't care. She loved working with kids and seeing them come up with out of the box thinking like this. It could bring a rare smile to her face.

She was trying to help one of the kids put paint of her feet; a task made harder by the fact that the girl was very ticklish and kept moving whenever the paint brush touched her foot. Someone else might have gotten frustrated but both of them were smiling.

"Lizzie, is that a smile?" a voice from behind her said. "I don't think I've seen you smile in years."

Liz turned around. It was Gilgamesh.

Gilgamesh was older than most civilizations. Gilgamesh was a warrior prince from the ancient city-state of summer and the people there had loved him (they even wrote a fucking book about him. But Gilgamesh swore that it left out all the good parts and somehow forgot the part where he actually became immortal). He had known the archangels personally and was familiar with some of the lesser angels as well, he was friendly with many pagans around the world, and he had been the first guardian; before the Holloways had taken over the role.

He was also like a second father to Liz. He was the one who had really raised her, Ross, and Morgan.

But they hadn't been close since Ross's death and Morgan's betrayal. Liz had pushed him away; Liz had pushed everyone away. They hadn't even spoken in nearly two years.

"Gil, can we do this later? I'm kind of in the middle of something." Liz said gesturing around her.

"Sure, I'll wait outside" he left the room.

Liz turned back to the kids. "Hey Liz, did you bring the bucket?" One of the kids asked her.

"Yes, of course I brought the bucket. What do you take me for?" She replied.

An hour later Liz left the library with paint on her clothes and a smile on her face. As she started to walk away Gilgamesh fell in step beside her.

"Hello again." He greeted. When Liz didn't say anything he started again. "It's been a while."

"Yeah." She answered. "It has been."

Gilgamesh looked at her sadly. Liz figured he was remembering the person she used to be. But that was before. This was now.

"Look Liz I know these past few years have been difficult for you…" He began.

"Please can we not do this?" Liz asked. "I'm fine Gilgamesh."

"No Liz, you aren't." He studied her. "Look I know that after our fight, I'm probably the last person you want to talk to."

"Gil, I'm not mad at you. You're the one who's kept your distance, not me." Liz stopped walking and turned to face him. "Is that why you're here? To apologize? Because I forgave you a long time ago."

"No Liz that's not why I'm here." He was silent for a moment, trying to gather his thoughts. "I'm here because you cut everyone out."

Liz rolled her eyes. "Once again, I'm fine"

"No, Liz, you're not" Gilgamesh shook his head. "You can't live like this forever, locked inside your own head. You have to talk to _someone_ Lizzy, you have to let somebody in. I understand if it's not me. But you need to let _somebody _in."

Liz didn't say anything, and Gilgamesh sighed. "Just think about it, alright?" He turned away and vanished into the crowd.

***SPN***

Lucifer poured the chicken blood into the bowl. The spell was almost complete. Just a few more ingredients.

Lucifer was trying to summon Michael. Lucifer didn't want to fight his brother, and he saw no reason to do it just because of something dad had said thousands of years ago. Maybe Michael felt the same way. Maybe they could come to an agreement of sorts. They didn't _have_ to fight, right?

He added the last ingredient and chanted the enochian spell. Then while he was chanting, he lit a match and dropped it in the bowl.

The magic sparked, than faded. Lucifer shifted from foot to foot, suddenly anxious. What if Michael didn't answer the summons? What if he did?

Then he heard a voice from behind him. "Hello brother."

Lucifer turned. But the other angel was not Michael. "Zachariah." Lucifer said distastefully. "I summoned Michael, not you."

Zachariah sneered at him. "The commander is busy at the moment, if you have a message for him you can give it to me." That was when Lucifer realized that they weren't alone. There were two angels flanking Zachariah and at least five close by. This could get ugly, but Lucifer had no desire to harm his siblings.

Lucifer held up his hands, showing that he was unarmed. "I didn't come here to fight."

Zachariah looked at him in disbelief. "Then why did you summon Michael?"

"I want to talk to him." Lucifer was furious now. Michael just had to send the one angel that always managed to rub him the wrong way. Why couldn't Michael just come himself? Why did Zachariah just assume he had come to kill his brother?

Zachariah laughed. "Why would he talk to you? You forsake us. You openly disobeyed father's will. You want to know why he isn't here? He _despises_ you. If Michael had come he would rip you to shreds here and now."

Conflicting emotions shot through Lucifer's head. He fought them all down and kept his expression neutral. Lucifer forced himself to laugh. "Really, that's the best you've got? If you're done with the pitiful attempts to insult me, I think I'll be going. I came to talk to Michael; not his pet lapdog."

Lucifer left, before he did something stupid like smite them all. He tried to fight back his emotions, but couldn't. Michael _despised_ him; he couldn't even find the respect for his brother to meet him in person. And after everything he had done, maybe he had deserved it. Maybe…

He didn't know where to go; who could he talk to without being branded weak? The answer came to him suddenly.

He landed in the hallway of an apartment complex, and knocked on the door in front of him. Liz opened it, and when she saw him she stared in shock.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't know where else to go."

***SPN***

Liz lying on the couch, mulling over what Gilgamesh had said. 'You have to let someone in.' Well who the hell was she going to talk to?

Then she heard a knock at the door.

She got up and opened it; and found the Devil on her doorstep, looking like a kicked puppy. "I'm sorry, but I didn't know where else to go." He said.

"Come in." He came into the apartment and just stood there in the middle of the room.

"I'm sorry." He said again. "I'm…"

She interrupted him. "Its fine." He looked at her gratefully. She gestured to the couch. "Sit, let me get you a drink."

"Angels can't get drunk." Lucifer said.

She rolled her eyes. She knew this was untrue; she had seen Gabriel completely intoxicated on several different occasions. But Liz reasoned that angels needed something stronger than just regular alcohol. She went over to the counter and pulled out a bottle of Asgardian mead and a glass.

She went back to the table and poured for him. "Drink." She told him.

He eyed the glass warily, but eventually he took a tentative sip. He shuddered as the alcohol went down his throat. The weakest Asgardian mead was about 50% stronger than the strongest mortal alcoholic drink. And this was one of the stronger brands.

"What happened?" She asked.

He took another drink before answering. "I tried to get in contact with Michael."

Liz frowned. "Why?" she asked incredulously.

"I wanted to talk with him." Lucifer grabbed the glass and downed the rest. "I-I don't want to fight him. I wanted to see if- I thought maybe there could be another way."

Liz poured him another drink. "Well you did betray him." she said gently.

"But I didn't!" Lucifer snapped. "I just went to him. I wanted his support. I didn't like the humans that father created. I thought they were a waste. I asked Michael for his support, so we could tell our father together. But he beat me up; called me a _freak_."

Liz's heart clenched in sympathy. It sounded a little too much like_ her_ story. She reached out and put her hand over his. "Did you get into contact with him?"

"No." He took another drink. "He sent Zachariah in his place. The one angel I can't stand and Michael sends him. Ahh, and apparently Michael despises me. He _wants_ to fight." His speech was slightly slurred now.

"I'm sorry." She told him.

"Not your fault." He mumbled, leaning forward and putting his head in his hands.

Liz shook her head at him. Two drinks, and he was already smashed. "And you said angels can't get drunk."

"I'm not drunk." He protested.

She smirked. "Then what do you call this?" She said gesturing to him.

He thought for a moment. "Not drunk." He declared eventually.

Liz chuckled. "Yeah, okay hell boy. Just keep telling yourself that."

They sat in silence for a moment.

"Can I ask you a question?" Liz asked.

"Sure, what?"

"Why did you come here?"

"The demons wouldn't understand. Honestly, I'm counting the days until I can exterminate them. I just remembered you said that a sibling had betrayed you. I just thought, maybe-maybe you'd understand a little of what I'm going through."

Liz studied him sadly. "And they say Angels are emotionless."

Lucifer leaned back against the back of the couch. "Oh, they are. But I-I've always felt more than my siblings have. Don't know why, but…" He trailed off.

"Why do you keep coming back to New York, and talking to me when you hate humans?" Liz asked.

"I already told you; you're different."

"How would you know?" Liz demanded "You barely know me?"

"I don't know." He admitted. "But angel intuition is rarely wrong."

They sat in quiet for a long time. It wasn't until he started snoring that Liz realized he had fallen asleep. She shook her head at him. "Lightweight." She called him, but her tone was a fond one. She got a blanket from the hall closet and draped it over him.

Then she got a text from Lyall. There was a bank robbery a block away. Liz knew from experience that she would probably be out for the rest of the night if she stayed to give a statement; which she generally did (there was no reason to upset the police commissioner, they were poker buddies after all).

She left a note on the counter for Lucifer in case he woke up; she also left him a glass of water and two aspirin for the hangover he would surely have when he woke up.

Then she went out to give those bank robbers what they deserved.

***SPN***

Lucifer woke up with a pounding headache. He looked around in a panic, not knowing where he was. Then the events of last night came back to him. Michael, Liz, intoxication; right.

He stumbled over to the kitchen table. He noticed a folded piece of paper on the table with his name on it. It said:

_Lucifer,_

_If I'm not back; there was a bank robbery a block away. I decided to go stop it. So I'm either in the middle of stopping bank robbers or giving my statement to the police (honestly it's easier to fight armed delinquents than trying to give a statement to the police without hinting about any supernatural elements). I'll be fine, I've dealt with much, much worse. I'd worry more about the bank robbers!_

_I bet you probably have a terrible headache and feel sick to your stomach. You should take the pills on the table; really they'll help with the headache. You should also eat something. I know you might not feel like it, but it will help. I suggest bacon and eggs. Also coffee isn't a bad idea either. I know that angels 'don't need to eat' but they also 'can't get drunk.' Seriously; bacon, eggs, coffee. It'll work wonders._

_See you later,_

_Liz_

Lucifer took the pills she gave him and then set off in search of a diner. Bacon, eggs, coffee; right?

**A/N: This is probably the best scene I've written so far. I hope you've enjoyed reading it as much as I've had writing it!**

**I just think that the idea that Asguardians would have stronger alcohol than mortals make sense. They're a ****society of ****(nearly) immortal warriors. It just makes sense to me that they have a higher alcohol tolerance, and need stronger drinks. **

**And remember reviews are always appreciated! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Shout out to Insertisernamehere, Allison Jalexa,** **Yhello, and stepo12344. Thanks for commenting!**

It had been two days since Lucifer had come to see Liz; and what was she doing now? She was discussing theoretical physics with a cat. Which might sound weird to most people but it was actually a common occurrence in the Holloway household.

Right now Liz was talking to Selina. Selina usually only came over when she was working on something. Like, for example, a project for NASA or designing a new spell. They had been trying to design wards (physics was very similar to magic) for vampires but the spell had a tendency to decay if used longer than a week, which sucked because long lasting wards had ten times the uses.

They were going over the pros and cons of adding additional power to the wards (pro: it might stop the decay and even increase the power of the wards; con: it might blow up and obliterate anything within a five foot radius) when there was a knock at the door.

Selina looked questioningly at Liz. "Don't look at me, I don't know who it is." Liz said.

Liz went to the door and opened it cautiously. Lucifer was there smiling sheepishly. "Um, hi. I, well, wanted to apologize."

"Why?" she asked incredulity.

He shifted uncomfortably. "For, you know, the other day."

"Ahh, yes. When you didn't get drunk." She teased. Then her expression turned serous. "Hey, it's fine. We've all been there. It's not a crime to need to talk to someone."

"But still." He sighed. "I just feel bad for dragging you into my mess."

"Like I said, no problem." Liz nodded toward the doorway. "Do you want to come in?"

"No really, I couldn't. You've already done so much." Lucifer protested.

"I can't just leave you just standing out in the hallway." Liz argued. "And I really don't mind."

Lucifer sighed "Alright." He agreed. They went into the apartment.

Selina sat on the kitchen table her body relaxed and her tail moving back and forth, showing her interest in the newcomer.

Lucifer looked at Selina with a curious stare. "You're not Jacks." He told the cat.

The cat snorted. "No shit, Sherlock. Do I look like a gigantic black dog to you? My name is Selina, thanks for asking."

"Whoa." Lucifer held up his hands in surrender. "I just didn't know Liz had a dog _and_ a cat."

Liz was doing her best not to laugh at this. "It's fine, Selina just enjoys messing with people."

"And it's _two_ cats actually." Selina told him.

Lucifer looked at Liz in hopes that she could explain what the heck the insane cat was talking about. Liz took pity on him. "Selina has a brother, Leo."

"Ahh, okay." He let out a deep breath.

Liz tilted here head to the side slightly and studied him. "Are you okay?" She asked.

He nodded slightly. "I'm just not used to being sassed at by cats."

Liz smirked at that. "I'd get used to that if I were you. Selina is the most sarcastic cat to have ever sassed."

Lucifer smiled slightly at that. But Selina, however, looked offended. "You do know I can hear you, right?"

Liz smirked. "Yes, cat. That was the _point_."

Selina growled and put her head on her paws. She looked toward the clock. "Oh, dammit."

"What?" Liz asked.

"I was supposed to meet Leo _five minutes ago; _he is so going to kill me." Selina ran towards the open window. "It was nice meeting you; bye!" She said as she jumped out the window.

Lucifer looked uncomfortable again. "Are you sure you're okay?" Liz asked him.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He took a deep breath. "I'm fine, of course I'm fine."

That wasn't fine behavior. But Liz let it go.

"Did you do this?" Lucifer asked behind her.

"Do what?" Liz asked, walking over to him. He was looking at her journal. "Oh, yeah I did that."

Right now there were only five pages in the journal. They were filled with her notes on the vampire wards.

"This is impressive. I've developed wards against angels and demons but I've never even considered wards for the children of Eve." Lucifer said as he sat down at the table.

"Thanks, but it's still in beta phase. The spell decays too quickly for long term use."

Lucifer fingered the page. "What if you add a stabilizing glyph?" Lucifer suggested.

Liz's eyes widened. "How did I not think of that!?"

"You were overcomplicating it."

Liz sat down next to him and scribbled down the hieroglyph down in the journal. "We'd have to run a field test, but I think this will work."

Lucifer wasn't so bad, not when you considered the fact that humans had spent thousands of years playing up his dark side. He had so far been a tolerable person. He had proven to be intelligent, easy to talk to, and neither Selina nor Jacks had tried to kill him so that meant he (almost certainly) wasn't a danger to her (and he was socially awkward which was actually a little adorable). All in all, Liz found the devil to be a likeable person.

Lucifer was looking at the journal again. "How come there are only five pages in the journal?"

"There isn't just five pages." She said with a slight smile.

He raised an eyebrow at her.

"You see the book was a gift from Thoth, and it's enchanted. Only the pages I want to view are out." Liz picked up the book, closed it, and then she traced her fingers across the black-leather cover. She then held the book back out to Lucifer.

***SPN***

Lucifer took it and opened it. There was now at least five times the number of pages there had been. Lucifer flipped through the pages, and he realized that all of them contained notes on different wards and sigils.

"Those are all the sigils and wards I've developed." Liz said.

"These are brilliant." Lucifer commented.

"It's nothing, really."

"No, these really are amazing." Lucifer looked up at her.

"Well, thank you." The corners of her mouth tilted upwards in a slight smile. "Alright, hell boy. Since you've caught me in a good mood I'm going to show you something."

Liz held out her hand and Lucifer gave the journal back to her; and she ran her fingers down the cover again.

She held the journal back out to him. He went to grab it, but Liz pulled the journal back, just out of his reach. "What I'm about to show you, I've never showed _anyone_."

He nodded solemnly; understanding how huge it was for her to trust him with this. He reached out again and this time she let him take the book. He opened it slowly, unsure of what to expect.

His eyes widened when he saw what it was.

Lucifer was at a loss for words. He didn't know what to say.

It was her sketchbook. There were drawings of different people, objects (Like flowers and cards on a coffee table), and different places (the city skyline, a waterfall, something that looked like an armory); so realistic it looked it looked like someone had glued pictures into the book.

But the most interesting thing was the dragons. These weren't drawings of Eve's mongrels; but of the first dragons, the children of Ra. Most of them had died in the war against Apophis, and the rest had just vanished. No one had seen them for millennia. But these were perfectly drawn.

The drawings were beautiful, exquisite, meticulous; and any other word that could be used to describe beauty.

"Liz, these are astounding." Lucifer said, flipping through the small book. "If you compared a photograph to these drawings there would be no difference."

A slight blush filled her cheeks at the high praise. "It's just a hobby."

"Why have you never shown these to anybody?"

"My parents thought art was a waste of time, so I never showed anyone so my dad wouldn't find out."

"Your dad sounds like a jerk." Lucifer told her. In his opinion, trying to discourage originality and creativity was poor parenting skills.

Liz smirked at that "Yeah, he kind of was."

"Well, I should probably be going." Lucifer stood up.

"Yeah, the demons might start wondering where you are." Liz agreed, than she continued. "You know, most humans consider it bad manners to just show up unannounced at someone's house."

"Oh, sorry." Lucifer mumbled.

"It's fine but people usually meet each other at specific times. That way they don't have to worry about conflicting schedules."

Lucifer nodded, unsure of where Liz was going with this.

"So, would you want to come over again next Saturday?"

Wait, was she asking him to come back? Lucifer tried to keep the look of surprise of his face. She thought of him as a friend! "Yeah I'd like to come over." He said casually.

"Alright good" Liz nodded. "I'll see you on Saturday."

"Yeah, I'll see you on Saturday." Lucifer said. Then he flew back to this week's headquarters in west Georgia.

He paced in his office trying to calm himself down. Liz liked him as a friend. She was the first person in, perhaps his whole life, who wanted to spend time with him because of who he _was. _Not because of his power or because they were family; but because of who he was.

This was exciting.

**A/N**: **And things are finally starting to pick up! They have an actual (friend) date. Does anyone think that I am moving too fast?**

**The dragon thing has absolutely _no _basis in mythology whatsoever. It's just something I made up (but it will play a role in the story later). **

**And remember, reviews are always appreciated!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Shout out to Yhello,** **wiccawoman, Allyson Jalexa, SummerElainee, Blackberryjunkie, and Insertisernamehere. Thanks for commenting!**

**_Italic represents psychic conversation._**

Lucifer had worked himself into a state about meeting Liz. He didn't know if he was supposed to bring anything or… Lucifer had to admit that he was unprepared for this. He didn't know what was expected of him.

He just decided to go as he was. If he made a mistake he would rectify it next time. If there was a next time.

Lucifer appeared in the hallway outside of Liz's apartment. He shifted uncomfortably for a few seconds then; finally, he knocked on her door.

Liz opened it right away. "Oh hey, you're here. Hello."

"Hello. Um, can I come in?" He asked.

"Yeah, of course."

They went into the apartment and there was a black cat sitting on the table.

"Is this him?" The cat asked. He wasn't Selina.

"You must be Leo." Lucifer said. "Hello."

"Hi." Then Leo looked at Liz. "Have you asked him?"

"No, not yet." Liz admitted.

"Wait, hold on. Ask me what?" Lucifer questioned.

Liz sighed. "You know that I don't have the cleanest track record, right?"

"Yeah, I know you're a thief."

"Oh, good. I can skip the awkward explanation." Liz paused. "We need your help to break into a bank."

Of all the ways Lucifer had thought the day might go, this was not something he had prepared for. "I'm sorry, what?"

"I think someone at the bank is stealing from accounts, but I need certain information to prove it." She brushed a strand of her hair back behind her ear. "If you don't want to do it I understand."

"No, it's fine." Lucifer smirked. "Let's go rob a bank."

"You don't have a lot to do. You're going to be the distraction." Liz told him, and then she frowned. "The hardest part will be trying to signal you in a way that won't be blindingly obvious."

"I have a solution." Lucifer said as he stepped up close to Liz and pressed their foreheads together. He felt the connection spring up and then he stepped back.

"What the fuck was that!" She exclaimed.

Lucifer answered using the psychic connection he had just set up. "_It's a mental link, this way you won't need a 'blindingly obvious' signal to contact me._"

"_This is weird, but you're right it is easier._" Then aloud she said. "Well that solves _that _problem."

Leo stood up. "Excellent." He said. "Now, here's the plan…"

***SPN***

Liz was excited. It had been a while since she had broken into someplace and stolen something (even if this was for a righteous cause).

This was also a test for Lucifer. Liz was a thief, and sometimes she did it for not-so-righteous reasons. This friendship wouldn't work if Lucifer didn't approve of her "hobby". Liz didn't really expect him to have a problem, he was the freaking devil after all, but there was a (really small) chance that the fallen angel had better morals than her.

Liz, Lucifer, and Leo stood in front of the bank, mentally preparing themselves.

"Ready?" Liz asked them.

"Yup." Lucifer nodded. "See you on the other side." Lucifer entered the bank, pulling several papers out of his pocket.

Liz and Leo waited a few seconds and then they went inside too. They walked over to the bench on one side of the room and Liz pulled out her phone and pretended to look at something, and Leo hid under the bench.

Lucifer went up to one of the tellers. Even though she couldn't hear him Liz knew he was asking for the bank manager, Anne Caldwin.

About a minute later Caldwin came down to speak to Lucifer. When she approached him he asked in a loud voice. "Are you Anne Caldwin?"

Liz could see Caldwin nod her head in confirmation. Without saying anything else Lucifer unfolded the papers he was carrying and started to read them in the same loud voice. Even from her vantage point across the room, there was no mistaking the look of horror on Anne Caldwin's face when she realized that the man in front of her was bringing a lawsuit against the bank. Caldwin began asking him if they could take this to her office; but Lucifer continued on undaunted and in the same loud voice. And now everyone was beginning to stare.

Liz stood up and slipped past the distracted people and slipped into the hallway leading to Caldwin's office with Leo right on her heels.

When they got to the door, Liz examined the lock. When she saw what it was she almost laughed; the lock was the same type you'd expect to find on the door to an elementary teacher's classroom. Even novices should be able to pick the lock. She might as well have put up a sign saying 'please break into my office.'

Liz quickly picked the lock and stepped into the office. Leo sat down right outside the door. "I give you five minutes before someone comes this way." Leo warned.

"I'll be quick." Liz assured him.

Liz quickly plugged her flash drive into the computer sitting on the desk and began downloading the data from the computer's hard drive.

It took about four minutes for the drive to download everything. When it was done Liz took the drive out, relocked the door, and gave Leo the drive (Leo would take it back to the apartment so just in case Liz was frisked she wouldn't have the drive on her).

Liz walked down the hallway and joined the crowd watching Lucifer and Caldwin. Caldwin was now _begging_ Lucifer to go to her office so they could continue this in private. She looked like she was going to cry.

"_Alright, hell boy that's enough._" Liz thought.

Lucifer stopped reading and gave Caldwin a curt nod. "I'll see you in court." Then he walked outside. After a few seconds Liz followed.

Lucifer was waiting outside. "Did you get it?"

"I sent Leo back to the apartment with it." Liz confirmed.

Lucifernodded. "I guess you'll want to go over the data now."

"Later." Liz told him. "Right now I'm out with a friend."

Lucifer gave her a look that was somehow a mixture between grateful and hopeful. Liz smiled at him. "There's this place a few blocks from here. They make the best burgers in the city; and their fries are delicious too. Do you want to go?"

"Yeah, I'd like that." He said.

"Come on, let's go."

***SPN***

Lucifer was feeling great. The burgers and fries were _really_ good. He almost wanted to order another one, but he felt that might be rude. He had this strange feeling in his gut; and Lucifer realized with a jolt that it was happiness. He was actually happy.

Liz was telling him a story from her childhood. "So one day my brother Ross and I wanted to go out for dinner. So, because we were special children we decided to con our way to The Ritz-Carlton. We managed to convince the concierge that we were some billionaire's kids. So they took us up to the pent house, right? And then we ordered room service. Did you know they have $1,000 hamburgers there?"

"No, really?" The hamburgers at this place were only eight dollars; he couldn't imagine how someone could charge a thousand dollars for a burger that probably wouldn't taste as good.

"Yeah, and we ordered five. Five freaking thousand dollar hamburgers. And then for dessert we ordered a fifty dollar cheese cake." She said smiling at the memory. "I'd have loved to see the man's face when he had to pay a $5,050 dollar charge on things he didn't order."

"It sounds like you were quite the trouble maker as a kid." Lucifer commented.

"Oh, that's not even the tip of the iceberg." She snorted. "Okay, hell boy your turn."

"What?" he asked confused.

"Oh, come on. You've got to have some funny story from your childhood."

Lucifer began. "Okay, so when I was a fledgling…"

"Fledgling?" Liz asked.

"It means a young angel. Now do you want to hear the story or not?"

"I do, sorry. Go on."

Lucifer started again. "When I was a fledgling, I started flying late. Compered to Gabriel and Raphael I was really a late bloomer. But before they were created it was just me and Michael; and Michael tried his hardest to get me to fly, but I just couldn't. Then one day my uncle Ra came to visit. I told him about my flying problems and do you know what he did?"

"What?" Liz asked, leaning forward.

"He grabbed my shoulder and he flew us to the top of this cliff, and then without any warning **he pushed me off the cliff**."

Liz laughed. "Seriously?"

Lucifer nodded "Seriously."

"So what happens next?" Liz asked.

"Hmm? Oh, I managed to spread my wings out a glide. Then I flapped my wings and rose a few feet. I was flying. In my euphoria, I flew around for what must have been fifteen minutes. Afterwards I flew back up the cliff. When I get back up there Ra slaps me on the back and tells me that I've done well.

Liz smirks. "What?" he asks her.

"It just sounds like something a friend of mine would do." Liz told him.

"I was pretty pissed at Ra afterwards." Lucifer said.

"Well, it sounds like Ra believed that you could do it, and didn't want to wait for you to catch up in that belief."

Lucifer is about to respond when he gets a prayer from one of his demons. They've screwed something up _again_. "I've got to go. There's an emergency. I'm sorry." He says.

"It's fine." She says. "So same time next week?"

A small smile spread across Lucifer's features. She was inviting him back! "Yeah, I'll see you then."

"Alright, see you then." Liz smiles.

Lucifer flies off to deal with the demons. He hates them; how much longer until he can exterminate them?

**A/N: So we you got some childhood stories. And oh look there's Ra again *cough cough*. **

**I sat in front of my computer for about an hour before I decided that Liz was the kind of person that would rather rob a bank on the first date than go to a movie (even though they're still just friends); I hope you feel the same way! **

**And remember reviews are always appreciated!**


End file.
